deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Vadim Orlov's computers
Vadim Orlov' '''has several '''computers' in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. One is found in Madame Photographe's apartment in the Lilioma Courtyard Apartments in Prague, while another, not labelled as his but all e-mails are sent to his address, is in G.A.R.M.. Computer in Madame Photographe's apartment This computer has a security rating of 2 and is available after returning from Golem City if SM03: The Mystery Augs was started. Asset stability From: ENCRYPTED To: Vadim Orlov Doctor, I see in your report that our assets are responding well to their new abilities. This is excellent news indeed. When we agreed that a 10% instability rate would be acceptable, I was apprehensive, so your report that only 4% exhibit any signs of psychosis is very encouraging. Once you've completed your review of the men in Switzerland, rest for a day or two, then I need you to return to Prague to check on our assets there. Contact Madame Photographe, she will provide you with whatever you require before you arrive. BDC Results are like a dream From: drkarlsigmund To: Vadim Orlov Vadim, I can't tell you how over-the-moon excited I am by the results we are seeing from our research here at the BH facility. What we are doing with the human DNA's acceptance of nanotech goes way beyond anything we did at TYM. I wish you were here more often to see these spectacular results first hand, but I understand that the new program BDC is spearheading demands your attention. I hope you can return soon. We will have to make a point of going to the mainland for a meal. I know a wonderful place in Tallinn that you would love. My treat, of course. Talk soon, Karl Our Old Friend, D. From: cipra_n@tmail.mail To: Vadim Orlov Well, guess what? I'm being sent to Prague to track down 698843. Apparently, she's my mess again. Of course you'd lose control over her. Or is this how you wash your hands of the one's you're done with? She and the others should never have been taken from me. My experiments always resulted in promise; yours always in blood. Dr. Nicholas Cipra G.A.R.M. computer This computer is labelled as WKS ID852 and has a security rating of 3. RE: Orchid potency exceeds expectations. From: OldBlueEye To: Vadim Orlov I will do what I can. And when I bring them, I will only need to know if the outcome of the dose is anything less than death. The amount of pain they feel will be irrelevant to me, doctor. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Vadim Orlov To: OldBlueEye Subject: Orchid potency exceeds expectations. Further examination of the Orchid has revealed it has a much lower LD50 that I initially thought. The micrograms per meter dose I prescribed for Talos Rucker was three times what was actually required. Poor man, the pain he felt must have been unimaginable. I am interested to see what effect a lower does will have on multiple subjects. Can you get me additional subjects for testing? Most likely, I will be back in BH when you bring them, but Milan knows what to do. Your Champagne Order Has Arrived From: shipping@freepourspirits.tmail.mail To: Vadim Orlov Greetings Mr. Orlov Thank you for your recent order. I am happy to inform you that it has arrived at our distribution warehouse and is awaiting pick up as you have requested. If you have changed your mind regarding delivery of the shipment, please contact me and I will gladly arrange this for you. If you still prefer to have the cases picked up, they will be carefully packed and crated and ready for when you or a member of your staff arrive. I hope you enjoy your upcoming party. Cheerio, as they say! Kind Regards, Valentin Goehner Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers